Fiber optic cables utilize optical fibers to transmit signals such as voice, video and/or data information. Where fiber optic cables are subjected to forces, the optical fibers may be stressed and attenuation of the transmitted light may result. Industry standards address generic mechanical and optical performance requirements for fiber optic cables to ensure attenuation losses are within acceptable ranges. One such standard is the Generic Requirements for Optical Fiber and Optical Fiber standard GR-20. One way to ensure compliance with GR-20 and other standards is to increase the bulk of the cable, such as by increasing cable diameter, jacket thickness, etc. These measures, however, increase the cost of the cable. It is therefore important for fiber optic cables to be constructed in a robust manner so as to satisfy industry standards while maintaining costs within competitive ranges.